War Captain's Companion
War Captain's Companion is a boxed set for the Spelljammer Campaign Setting. ''War Captain's Guide'' War Captain's Guide is the name of the first book in the War Captain's Companion boxed set. It provides additional role-playing rules for player characters who own their own ships, gives information about ship-building companies and provides details about some of the larger fleets of ships found in arcane space. War Captain's Guide. p. 4. Contents ''Ship Recognition Manual'' Ship Recognition Manual is the name of the second book in the War Captain's Companion boxed set. Contents ''Combat Among the Stars'' Combat Among the Stars is the name of the third book in the War Captain's Companion boxed set. Contents Extras Posters Credits * Design: Dale "Slade" Henson * Editing (War Captain's Guide and Combat Among the Stars): Jon Pickens * Editing (Ship Reognition Manual): John D. Rateliff * Cover Painting: Eric Olson * Cartography (War Captain's Guide and Ship Recognition Manual): Diesel * Cartography and Diagrams (Combat Among the Stars: Diesel and Dennis Kauth * Internal Art (War Captain's Guide): Diesel, Jeff Easley, Newton Ewell, Mark Nelson, Eric Olson * Internal Art (Ship Recognition Manual): Mark Nelson, Diesel, Steven D Sullivan * Typography: Angelika Lokotz * Thanks To (War Captain's Guide): Anne Brown, Rich Baker, Timothy B. Brown, David "Zeb" Cook, Andria Hayday, Rob King, Colin McComb, Bruce Nesmith, John Rateliff, Thomas Reid, Steven Schend, Dori Watry, Steve "Old Man" Winter, David Wise * Thanks To: (Ship Recognition Manual): Anne Brown, Timothy B. Brown, David "Zeb" Cook, Andria Hayday, Colin McComb, Bruce Nesmith, Jon Pickens, Steven Schend, Dori "The Barbarian" Watry and Steve "Old Man" Winter * Thanks To: (Combat Among the Stars): Anne Brown, Timothy B. Brown, David "Zeb" Cook, Andria Hayday, Colin McComb, Bruce Nesmith, Jon Pickens, Steven Schend, James M. Ward, Dori Watry, Steve "Old Man" Winter * Very Special Thanks: Jeff Grubb, James M. Ward * Play Testers (Combat Among the Stars): Sam Adams, The Association of Roleplaying Gamers of Houston, Brian Baker, Rich Baker, Wolfgang Bauer, Bill Beggs, Tom Beggs, Dave Boddorf, Darin Brown, Timothy B. Brown, Paul Conaway, Troy Daniels, Charles Frederich, Alan Grimes, Scott Hala, Jerry Harper, Stirling Hershey, John Hinkle, Jeff Hornberger, Joseph C. Justice, Brian Knaak, Kelli McMillan, Mitchell McPherson, Mark Middleton, Brad Mongar, Brendan O'Brien, Sam Orlando, Mark R. Paxton, Robert Quillen II, John D. Rateliff, Jay Reese, Thomas M. Reid, Kip Romaine, Cameron Shellum, Lloyd Shellum, David Stowe, Michael Walter Sr., Mike Walter Jr., Heath Waugh, Mark Welch, Skip Williams, Todd Wilson, Tommy Wilson, Tracey Wilson, Dan Wood, Darrel Wood, Kim Wood, Kathryn Woods, Paul Yaeger See also * Category:WCC (the War Captain's Companion category) * Category:WCG (the War Captain's Guide category) * Category:SRM (the Ship Recognition Manual category) * Category:CAtS (the Combat Among the Stars category) References * Spelljammer reference: 1072XXX0701 (Comparative Sizes of Spacefaring Vessels poster), 1072XXX0701 ('tactical combat hex grid'), 1072XXX1201 ('fold up ship cards'), 1072XXX1901 (War Captain's Guide), 1072XXX1902 (Ship Recognition Manual), 1072XXX1903 (Combat Among the Stars) * TSR reference: TSR 1072 * ISBN: External links *''War Captain's Companion'' at the TSR Archive * [http://www.spelljammer.org/misc/products/reviews/core_prod.html#h_WarCaptainsCompanionBoxedSet Paul Westermeyer's review of 'War Captain's Companion' at Beyond the Moons] (the official Spelljammer website) * Purchase 'War Captain's Companion' PDF from DriveThruRPG * Purchase 'War Captain's Companion' PDF from Paizo * Purchase 'War Captain's Companion' PDF from RPGNow ---- Category:Publication Category:2e Category:Spelljammer Category:SJCS boxed sets Category:WCC Category:WCG Category:SRM Category:CAtS